the_dino_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Whats written so far
The Dino Anventures-Book 1- Core Flower PROLOGUE It was a cold and dark night, the full lit moon high above the still forest, and not a sound to be heard. Suddenly, a black creature with blood red eyes, scales, and huge fangs raced swiftly through the trees. It stopped without a sighn, its glowing dark claws digging into the ground as a slower and clumsier grey black eyed creature raced up beside him panting, its slightly smaller fangs showing. "Any sighn of them?" the black creature said low and dark. "No, master Thorn. I apolagize for not spotting anything for your greatness. But may I ask, do you think we will even find them?" the grey creature whispered quietly, waving its dull spiked tail around nervously. "You dare question me? Have you no respect for the darkest creature, do you not know I can rip you to shreads in just a short second, or make you suffer?" The black creature said frightening and threatening, but keeping its voice low. "I am sorry you greatness, I do not question you nor forget your great and horrible powers who make thou who question you suffer. I shall not question you again." the grey creature said shakily, cowering before the black creatures harsh cold glareing eyes. The black creature raised its head scanning the dark and gloomy forest. The black creature took off without a signal, ducking under twisted roots and jumping over fallen trees and leaveing the grey creature behind, while it struggled to catch up. Everything in the black creatures path withered and turned lifeless, as its dark glowing claws hit the ground. The black creature mumured while zooming through the forest, "Why is his name even zag if hes slow...he should be renamed with the name of humiliation." The black creature glanced back at the struggleing grey creature, giving it a cold look, and then raced on. "The grey creature skitted to a halt, almost falling on its face, and yelled, "Thorn! Ive spotted something! There are Plant-eaters!" The black creature stopped and raced to the greay creature. "Where." It said low. "Over there, behind the bushes." The grey creature whispered almost unheard. The black creature went into the bushes and peeked out to see a group of Plant-eaters sleeping. It flicked its tail, amused. "For once youve dont something to please me, keep it up Zag...maybe ill actually let you eat more instead of once a week. If there are Plant-eaters, a T-rex tribe cant be too far off. The black creatue said coldly. Chapter 1 "Hurry up Wessy were gonna be late!!!" Star yelled. Star was a blue dino, with ice like pointed spikes down her back to her tail. She was always the one who seeked adventure, no matter what the rules said. It was her first day of training, along with her friends Wessy, Gianna, and Cassidy. They were going to learn the basics of hunting plant-eaters. They were the rather small dinos, made fun of for their size. But they diddnt worry about that, they were rather resiliant of the comments from bigger dinos. "You slow down Star, your always speeding ahead! We have enough time to get there!" Cassidy yelled. Cassidy was a green dino, leaf like spikes from back to tail. She was the one who showed the most care, standing up to the dinos who made fun of them. She always sticked to rules, but Star was sometimes bugged by it. "Were almost there anyway." Gianna mumbled. Gianna was a black dino, regular red triangle spikes from her head to tail. She was the downer, seeing the worst of things and always sitting in the shadows. She sometimes went up to the dinos who made fun of them and talked for a bit, but she usually spoke in a mumble or low growl, so she was hard to hear. "I bet I can beat you there Star!!" Wessy yelled. Wessy was a grey dino, zig zag spikes from back to tail that were robins egg blue. He was usually the silly one, messing with bigger dinos even. He did get in trouble often, but that diddnt stop him from being a goof ball! The dinos slowed as they came up to a line of trees. They were tall, bushes surrounding them. "Here we are." Cassidy said. "You sure this is it?" Gianna spoke in a low growl. "Ah, glad to see you dinos could make it!" A large adult T-rex stepped out looking down at them all. He was marron, with smooth white spikes from head to tail. "Im Uvatious, but you can call me Mr. U, I am you instructor. Come along now, the rest of the group is waiting." The dinos hesitated, but Star walked right on through the bushes with confidence. She came into a big clearing, surrounded by trees, and there were colorfull flowers in some places. In the middle of the clearing sat a group of dinos bigger tha her, chatting away. As soon as they noticed her, there were mumbles upon the group. As her friends came in, two dinos walked up to them as they sat. "Well if it isnt the puny group of dinos!" One of them laughed. It was a timber wolf colored dino with black spots and jagged spikes from head to tail. Next to him was a dino with the same spike desighn, but he was tan with black spikes. "Ugh, why do we have to be in a group with you Fang?" Gianna growled to the timber wolf colored dino. "So we can make fun of you of course!" The tan dino replied laughing. "Oh shut up Ash!" Gianna snarled at the tan dino. "Stop! This fighting is useless, Fang and Ash just stay away from us!" Cassidy yelled as Mr. U entered the clearing. Ash and Fang quickly ran to a diffrent spot away from the dinos before they were noticed. "Welcome, young dinos. If you dont know already, Im Mr. Uvatios, but I perfer Mr. U. I will be your instructor, and the first thing we must go over today is the rules of hunting plant-eaters. Rule number one, no goofing off." He announced looking at Wessy as he was whispering to Star. "May you tell me your name, young dino?" He asked Wessy. Wessy hesitated a moment before answering. "Im Wessy, Mr. U." He replied quietly. "Well, Wessy, im going to keep and eye on you during practice." Mr. U said with an unreadable expression. Wessy diddnt seem scared, diddnt even flinch. He was use to this, and always refused to stop. Mr. U went on with the rules. "Blah blah blah why so many rules?" Star whispered to Wessy. "I dont know, but its so boring..." Wessy whispred back." After Mr. U had explained all rules and taught some hunting moves, it was time to leave. The group of small dinos race out and to the side before they could get ran over by the bigger dinos. After most dinos had left, one big dino came up to them. He was brown with black spikes from head to tail. "How was your first day guys?" He said. Star stepped ahead of them and spoke. "It was fine Ventus, but we had some trouble with Fang and Ash again...." Ventus was Stars big brother, unlike other big brothers he was nicer, mostly for the fact he used to be made fun of too, so he has sympathy for Star and her friends. "Oh them, I know it sucks for you guys. Just ignore them, they cant avoid being caught by Mr. U for too long." Stars brother replied. "I hope they get banned from the tribe!!" Wessy said with hope. "Whoa, now dont you think thats a bit to harsh?" Ventus said "I dont think it is, id rather them fall of a cliff though, that would be better." Gianna mumbled loooking at the ground with her small dino arms crossed. "Oh stop guys, hes right thats a bit to harsh!" Cassidy told them. "Cassidy, always the responsable one as always. But still, I think you need to have a little more fun with things!" Said Ventus playfully. "Im not fun already???" Cassidy questioned. "Oh your always so boring! You ALWAYS stick to the rules, its no fun!" Star replied. "Well I dont wanna be getting in trouble, unlike someone..." Cassidy said glancing at Wessy. "Well atleast im fun!" growled Wessy. "Hey there break it up guys! Cassidy, I know its good to stick to the rules and all but I think you can enjoy things more instead of always woerying about the rules!" Ventus told cassidy. "Well, I guess thats true..." Cassidy replied in an accepting tone. "Now that thats settled, its time to go to the leaf sharing!" Ventus said excitedly. The leaf sharing was where storys were told, thay were all either exciting, mysterious, or mythical legends. They were told three times a moon, and it was time for a mythical legend story. Every T-rex and dino loved the storys. They were always excited to go. Ventus led the group the the leaf telling. The entrance had huge leaves that were like doors, and it led into a big room roof topped by the leaves from trees and branches. It was dark, but there were fireflies that lit the room so all the dinos and T-rexses could see. As the group of four dinos sat with Ventus, an electric yellow colored full grown T-rex with silver curved spikes from back to tail stepped out. "It is time for the Mythical legend story of this moon!" She said with her voice echoing through the leaf sharing area. "This story tells of who is known as The Great Ice Dino, who had defeated two mysterious and powerfull creatures, with only a flower!" Chapter 2 Star gasped, would a flower even be that strong? "Now this isnt any ordinary flower..." the electric yellow t-rex went on. "This, is The Core flower! It has four diffrent elements in one!" Lights behind her lit up as she named the elements. "Earth, Shadow, Nature, and the strongest...Ice!" "Ice is my favorite!" Star shouted out so she would be heard. "Shh!" Ventus hushed Star "Earth is better" Wessy whispered to Star. "Nu uh!l Star argued "Yea huh!" Wessy said playfully. "Hush you two!" Ventus growled quietly to them. Wessy stucks his tounge at Star and stopped talking. When they were both quiet, the electric yellow t-rex went on. "Also, this enemy wasnt ordinay either, and they werent even dinosoaurs! They were great frightening komodo dragons, and even as big as a full grown t-rex! They would go around scaring others, and they had taken control of the land and everything in their path cowered. These terrifying creatures were Thorn and Zag, and they had dark and black powers. They would use their powers to corrupt the land into a dark and gloomy world, no laugher, light, or smiles anywhere." Star thought for a moment and couldnt imagine what it would be like, yet she had no idea how gorey and frightening it would actually be...the story teller couldnt put it the way it was really like. It would give the young dinos nightmares for moons. The trex went on... "So lets get into the story now...Once upon a time in a world much like ours, lived one unique dino named Aster. She was the smallest dino of them all, and had an adveterous spirit. But one day...Thorn and Zag had taken the bright and playfull land over, enslaving all that was in it. Aster was the only one small enough to slip away, she had lost all that had to be left behind. Her family, friends, home, and all she had known was gone. Luckily though, Thorn and Zag still diddnt have the powerfull Core flower that was spoken of in prophecys and dino tales. Aster quickly remembered the stories she had herd of it, and followed the words of the poem told in the mysterious stories." ... Deep through the woods and over the roots Lays the twisted tree where the owl hoots The wise words of the owl shall guide you away To the peaks where the misty caves lay There you shall work your way to the crystal mirrors Beyond will there be flowers of the six eyed horrors Then through the bogs and fog Will you come upon the Great Mosslog Where you will finally find the place Of the Core Flowers magic base "So Aster had followed the directions exactly, where she found an opening surrounded by great stones with many symboles. In the middle of the opening, layed a great mossy log and in front of it was the Core flower. Aster quickly picked it up and immedeately felt the power of the four elements. She had grown larger and was above all of the towering trees. Then was when she made her way back to her home lands, and ended Thorn and Zags terrible reign over her home with a feirce battle. Thorn and Zag were imprisoned in an icey tomb far from Asters home land, and were never seen again." All the dinos and t-rexes stomped as an applause, as the electric yellow t-rex bowed. "Do you think that story actually happend Wessy!?" Star asked excitedly. "Tripple YES!!!" Wessy responded. "I highly doubt it, it was a Fiction story this time guys...what are you babys?" Gianna growled. "Couldnt you atleast put it nicer Gianna? Also...I hate to admit it but shes right." Cassidy responded. "Awh come on! You guys are party poopers!" Wessy complained. "Yea, have a little fun!" Star said. "Well its time we all go home now. You all be carefull finding your way to your dens." Ventus said. "Already? Cant we play some atleast?" Star whined. "No Star mom wanted us to go home right after the story was over." "Fine." Star grumbled. "Bye guys!" Wessy called as they started off. "Bye!" Star and Cassidy yelled back, but Gianna just gave a small nod. Ventus picked up Star playfully as the sun set and went off to the den. Chapter 3